Not too late
by messinafreak
Summary: Fritz is surprised one night as Sharon calls about his impending move to DC. Has mentions of 'Two Options' this is a one shot


_With all this Fritz talk, my mind got to playing around and before I knew it I was forced in front of a blank screen. This is purely a one shot :) I listened to a few songs to keep my muse alive... Lips of an Angel, Songs about Rain, Lie to me, and Signed, Sealed and Delivered... Hope you guys enjoy this! _

Fritz quietly slipped out of the bedroom, careful to not wake Brenda. He clutched the vibrating phone to his chest, he needed to make sure his wife didn't hear him on the phone. Once he was within safe distance he answered. "_Hey is everything okay?"_ He whispered, keeping his eye on the hallway.

"Is it true Fritz?" Sharon asked, her voice threatening to crack.

Fritz winced as his heart dropped out of his chest, he hated how word quickly spread around like wildfire. He wanted to tell Sharon in person, the right moment however never quite presented itself.

"Would you believe me if I told you, I don't know how to leave you?"

Sharon hummed in response, those words yet again haunting her.

...

_"I even let you meet my kids Fritz! How could you not tell me?" Sharon threw her hands up in the air, Fritz stayed back and watched as she moved around in his livingroom trying to make sense of his shocking revelation. He watched as she slumped down on his couch her face falling into her hands. _

_ "Sharon, it's not something I'm proud of. I have thought of so many ways to tell you, but the fear of losing you... well I just couldn't." Fritz tried to take a few steps towards her but she held up her hand a sign for him to stop. "Now that I've met Ricky and Emily.."_

_ "NO!" Sharon got to her feet, reaching for her purse and slinging it over her shoulder. "Their father has put them through enough, I can't do this again." Her eyes watered as she stormed off to his front door. _

_ "GOD JUST WAIT!" Fritz raced to the door shutting it close forcing Sharon to take a step back. "I'm a recovering alcoholic, I've been sober for a year now. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but please I can do the work. Don't walk out that door and end this." _

_ He watched as her eyes dropped from his and stared ahead at his chest, she took a tentative step towards him. His hand automatically going around to the small of her back and pulling her into him. He felt relieved feeling her hands wounding their way around his back and his other arm wrapped around her. _

_ "Would you believe me if I told you, I don't know how to leave you?" Sharon cried into his chest, for the first time in Fritz's life he felt his heart literally break._

_..._

earlier...

Sharon laid the phone next to her on the bed, Andy had just left her apartment and as an afterthought he told her about Brenda's job offer. She remembered giving him a tight lipped smile and trying to mask the pain from appearing on her face. Andy being clueless when he was around her actually saved her tonight. She had bid him farewell after that, and slowly stalked to her couch.

Her thoughts her only companion for the night, Rusty had already went to bed. She couldn't call Andy back to pour out her heart to him. The last time she felt this alone with her feelings about him, was the day Fritz married Brenda.

_ "I think I've come down with a 24 hour bug, I will be back in the office Monday morning just to be sure. I don't want to get anyone sick." Her throat was raspy, she had spent the night before crying into her pillow. She had the music turned up for good measure, she didn't want Emily to overhear her and come into her room to ask what was wrong. She should be leaving for school any minute. _

_ Sharon left the comfortable surrounding of her bedroom, and entered her bathroom. She turned on the shower, and started to take her night gown off. Fritz was really getting married today, it shouldn't hurt her this badly but it did. The steam enveloped Sharon as she opened the glass door and stepped inside. She stood under the stream and let the water run her tears down the drain, and she wailed. She could remember the handful of times she cried this badly as an adult, granted those wails had been for Jack, and the last time for Fritz. _

_ Regret filled her entire being as she found herself sitting on the floor, her knees raised up and her arms holding her head as she continued to cry. The stream pouring over her head, muffling out her heartbreak. _

Sharon could feel the tears stream down her cheeks as that very awful memory made itself alarmingly present. Her chest felt heavy, she reached for her phone and decided she would call him. With each ring her chest constricted, her heart beat frantically until she heard his voice. The world seemed to stop...

"Is it true Fritz?"

...

"Fritzi?" Brenda stood before him, Fritz still had his head in his hands not daring to look up at his wife. "We should talk." She knelt down before him, pulling his hand out from under his head placing her hand on his cheek. Her eyes were intense, and forced a kind smile. "I don't want you lyin' to me anymore." Fritz didn't respond just stared at his wife, as she pulled his head close to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. "You think I haven't noticed the way you been actin' ever since we heard Capt'n Raydor filing for divorce?"

"Brenda."

"No, you don't. I've come to terms with it." She shook her head drawing her bottom lip into her mouth. "I don't want to get completely into this, but I want to leave. I don't want to leave with you." He pulled away from her chest to look back at her.

"How?"

"Did I know? Oh Fritzi, I've had a lot of downtime since my departure from Major Crimes. There's always one number that is called, or is calling every few months." Fritz's face fell and his mouth was about to start moving. "No no, before you go defendin yourself, I know it's not physical.. but I did some diggin and boy was I surprised you dated her." Her eyes grew wide, Fritz couldn't help but notice the light shining in her eyes and the open smile she presented to him, he felt confused.

"I have a few inside sources, and Fritz it was heartbreakin hearin about how she ended things. She had children to think of, and Fritzi that's what made it more heartbreakin to me."

"Brenda you don't have to do this, we don't have to talk about this at all."

"You wanted children, oh that must have been hard for you. I can't imagine how hard that was for you." She pulled him back to her chest again. "I'm gna let you go, we both know this isn't going anywhere. We would be fools to keep forging on when neither of us really have that love holdin us together anymore."

...

_The sound of rain hitting the top of his suv soothed his nerves, sitting in his passenger seat in a short little black dress was none other then Sharon Raydor. He had spent weeks 'running into her' trying to find the best way to ask her out. His colleagues kept telling him it would be a waste of time, she was legally separated but she wouldn't date anyone. They even pegged her as an Ice Queen, and here she was shivering in his front seat. He reached to turn the heater on then shrugged his way out of his blazer and gently placing it on her. _

_ "I would invite you in, but my children are home." _

_ "Sharon, that's one of the many things I admire about you. I bet you must be a great mom." His voice full of sincerity, and she smiled proudly. "Have I thanked you enough for agreeing to go out with me tonight?" _

_ She laughed, "Well, not in the last twenty minutes. You don't have to keep thanking me, I've had a really nice time."_

_ "You are so beautiful when you laugh." Fritz leaned towards her seat, her eyes slowly closing as his hand found its way at the back of her neck pulling her closer. "I've been thinking of kissing you all night." She hummed in response, he could feel her breath gently hitting his mouth and nose, the sound of the rain being pushed away as his heart raced in his chest, his stomach tightened as his head grew dizzy, the smell of her perfume invading his nose, the feel of her slender neck against his fingertips and the feel of her silky hair against the back of his hand sent him into euphoria. _

_ Her lips were so soft as she leaned into him he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, he let his tongue slide along her bottom lip taking in the taste of strawberries that still lingered from dessert, his breathing grew heavy when she parted her lips and moaned as she stroked his tongue with hers. She brought up her hands wrapping them around his neck pulling him closer to her. He smiled into the kiss as his ears welcomed her little hums, their kissing intensified taking little breaks of air as their tongues danced against one another, she fought hard to explore his mouth, as he fought hard to kiss her back, he made small grunting noises to her hums of pleasure. She broke the contact pulling away from him, his eyes were still closed his mouth still part way open. _

_ "You look so cute right now." She smiled, he opened his eyes feeling slightly dizzy. He crinkled his forehead in question. "I mean very sexy and alluring." She giggled as she leaned into his lips once more lingering longer on his lips before pulling away. "I really should get inside, the rain stopped and my kids are probably waiting up for me." _

_ "Well, in that case you can let me walk you to the door." _

_ "Of course." _

_ Fritz hurried out of the vehicle making his way around and opening the door for her. "It's sprinkling a little." He reached for his blazer that laid ignored on her lap, then taking her hand he helped her out of the suv and used his blazer as an umbrella to shield her from the light rain drops that fell from the sky. She leaned against him as they walked slowly to her front steps once they were safely under the awning he threw his blazer over his shoulder. _

_ "I had a really lovely time." She looked up to him, and he could see the happiness in her green eyes. _

_ "How do you feel about batting cages?" He asked leaning down to meet her lips again, and a small chuckle met his ears. _

_ "Are you asking me out again?" _

_ "Kiss me if your answer is a yes." He wriggled his eyes brows and she stood on tip toe to reach him placing a quick kiss on his lips then back to her feet. "I'm free next Friday." _

_..._

_ From episode Two options _and a month later

Fritz couldn't help noticing how close Sharon and Andy worked with one another, something that wasn't far from his mind these last few months. They seemed to be getting closer everytime he was called into the murder room. _Was she dating Andy?_ He had even asked himself seriously the past few months.

_"Andy Agent Howard knows what to expect. Work with him." _Fritz listened to her voice over the walkie, the adrenaline coursed through his veins as he knew she trusted him up there with her team. She trusted him there with _Andy. Could they really be together? _

Andy made to argue with him, and all he could think about was keeping Andy and the rest of the team safe. Rescue these kids, and make it back down stairs all alive. He recognized mutual feelings from Andy's face, knowing he wanted the same things as well. Fritz tried to speak to Andy letting him know he _knew_.

_"We don't have time to argue about this. TRUST ME! Andy, I'm the right person to do what needs to be done here for lots of reasons." Sharon will never forgive me if you get killed, _Fritz thought to himself, and hoping Andy registered that loud and clear.

...

"Agent Howard!" Andy raced towards him, Fritz had just made eye contact with Sharon and saw the relief wash over her face as she took him in from the distance. "I just wanted to say good job back there, and sorry..."

"No, that's not necessary." Fritz spoke looking over Andy towards Sharon again, and watched as McGinnis led Sharon towards her men. Andy followed Fritz line of sight and turned back to face him with a _knowing _look.

"Agent?" Andy asked in confusion, and watched as Fritz stammered and backed away without an explanation. "What the hell?" Andy made to scratch the back of his head, and turning back to his Captain, who was following Fritz with her eyes as he made his way to the kids he just rescued. _ That's who she is in love with?_ As soon as he made the connection from one of their many dinner conversations they have had, he felt her prodding eyes connect to the back of his head he turned around and he noticed the pain in her expression as they both nodded their heads silently carrying a conversation with no words just looks.

...

_"Andy everyone has regrets, I even have regrets." Sharon fiddled with her dinner napkin needing something to distract herself before she opened up to her friend. "I once let this incredible 'recovering' alcoholic go from my life. I was so scared at the time that he would be another Jack. You know sweet and charming, sweep me off my feet, enter my life and quickly bring it down over my head. I was so scared to end up in that situation again, and to let someone like that into my kid's lives just to hurt us." _

_ "Sharon you had the right to protect yourself." _

_ "You know he's still sober?" Sharon set the napkin down on the table and waited for Andy to respond. "It's been years and he's still sober, he eventually married someone else. You know I see him from time to time." She smiled, as a lump formed in her throat. She reached for the glass of water to clear it out._

_ Andy listened on not knowing what to say to her, normally when she found ways to distract herself he knew she just needed someone to listen to her, so he patiently waited for her to go on. "We dated for a little over six months, I spent most Friday nights out with him. He always made the dates fun, like the batting cages, picnics inside art galleries, camping under the stars, he was such a romantic and he didn't mind that I wanted to take things slow." She brought the glass to her lips again, blinking back the tears that wanted to escape and swallowed the water letting it slide down her throat, as images of her and Fritz appeared behind her closed eye lids. _

_ "I told him about Jack and everything that happened laying under the stars, and I guess I could sense some discomfort from him when I talked about Jack's addictions." She rolled her eyes trying to remain strong as Andy listened intently. "Looking back, I wished I would have pressed him harder, and maybe he would have told me about his problem. I guess I didn't want too, a part of me knew I would have ran that night, and I know he could sense that. I think that's why he waited so long, I surprised him last minute letting him meet Ricky and Emily." Sharon stopped bringing the napkin up to her eyes and dabbing the moisture away from her eyes. _

_ "Its okay, you don't have to tell me all of it tonight." Andy reached across the table placing his hand on top of hers. _

_ "Whew. Gosh, I guess I hadn't realized how much I cared about him. After all these years, I'm finally divorcing Jack, and I'm still in love with that man." She started to laugh, pulling her hand away from Andy. "God he's married, and I'm still in love with him!" _

_..._

Andy found himself pulling Agent Howard away from all the action, leading him to the parking lot across the street. "Andy, I know what you want to say. So let me beat you to the punch and tell you I'm leaving." Fritz shoved his hands in his pocket as Andy glared at him.

"What the hell? Does the Chief know about this?"

"Brenda and I separated a month ago."

"What!?"

"She took the job offer in DC, and left me here to 'find' myself. She's already filed for a divorce, and is focusing all of her attention to her new job. She's happier there then she has been here." Fritz kicked at the gravel not making eye contact with Andy. "You know Andy, I've pushed all my feelings for that woman back. Brenda was the only person that made those feelings numb themselves, but with our shortcomings those feelings just keep coming back."

"Fritz."

"I know Andy, you don't want to hear about my feelings about your girlfriend..."

Andy's jaw dropped as he stepped back holding up his hands. "Whoa! First Provenza and now you?"

"Don't worry I won't spoil your secret."

"No, there's no secret Fritz. We are close, but not like that. She's been a great friend to me, helping me out with my family issues, and I've been an ear for her to confide in. She's my best friend, well besides Provenza. Trust me we are _not_ dating."

Fritz tilted his head in shock, his eyes crinkled as he ran his eyes over Andy's trying to read him more clearly. "You two are not together?"

"I'm flattered you think Sharon would date me, but no our relationship is purely platonic." Andy started to laugh out loud slapping Fritz on the shoulder. "You really thought that huh?"

"Laugh it up."

...

Sharon ended the call from her phone after Rusty called to let her know he made it back home safely, and that he would be heading off to bed. Her mind was still swimming from Andy's call earlier. He filled her in on his conversation with Fritz, and wished her luck. She made her way down to the parking garage of the hospital her steps coming to a halt as she noticed flower petals on the cement floor. She didn't notice them when she arrived to visit Juilo, she opened the door and was met by little tea candles and more flower petals. She quickly looked behind her and her surrounding areas.

Music could be heard off in the distance, and she started to walk her hand finding its way to her gun she gripped the handle as she continued to make slow steady steps.

_OOOoooohhhhh baby here I am signed, sealed, delivered I'm yours!_

_Oh I'm yours_

_Oh Baby you set my soul on fire that's how I know your my hearts only desire_

Stevie Wonder sang louder as she came closer to her car, the flower petals coated the roof of her car and little tea light candles circled it. What really caught her eye was Fritz leaning against it with poster boards in his hands. The first one saying. **I think I love you... **Her hand covered her mouth as her eyes brimmed with tears, he dropped the board and she read the next one. **I think you love me too...** She nodded her head, not wanting to speak, he took a step towards her letting that one drop. **I was a fool allowing you to let me go**, tears slid down her cheeks and she choked back a sob. He dropped that board, she could hear the swishing and the light thud as it hit next to the others. **I want to spend the rest of my life with you.** Dropping that one as he continued walking towards her. **Spend your life with me** he dropped that one inching his way closer. **Kiss me if your answer is a yes**

"Oh god." She exclaimed, as she read those familiar words she pulled the poster board out of his hands throwing it over her shoulder, his hands wound themselves around her waist as she jumped in his arms. She felt weightless as he gripped her backside, and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Her hands intertwining in his black hair, she spent a few moments looking into his eyes before she leaned her lips down to his. "I do love you, even after all these years." Placing her lips on his, and he kissed her passionately back as memories were forgotten, the present far away from their minds, and only thoughts of the future ignited.

...

_ Fritz was having a really bad day, he just spent most of the afternoon in court. He had DUI fines out the ass, and the night before he struggled at home forcing that awful temptation away. What he really wanted was to drink, What he really wanted was to head to the liquor store and drink that liquid gold. Instead he forced himself to sleep, waking up on the couch sweaty and late. He was alarmed how late he slept, he rushed through the shower, and pulled out a wrinkled suit. God this was no way to appear in court, but he had no other alternative._

_ Court had seemed like such a waste of time, he was down on his luck and liquor seemed like a fast fix. "Hold the door!" He yelled as he raced towards the elevator, sliding in he leaned against the wall frustrated at the world._

_ "Tough day?" A silky voice reached his ears and he turned towards the owner. He stood straight up puffing out his chest, and smoothing his hair back. _

_ "God your beautiful." The words fell out of his mouth and she crossed her arms tilting her head at him giving him a questioning look. "Oh, I'm sorry.. I uh, well I didn't mean to blurt that out." She rolled her eyes, turning to face the doors. "Well, you are beautiful." He made his way towards her. "I was just thinking that, I didn't mean to tell you." He laughed nervously, and she turned to face him this time amused. "I also don't ramble like an idiot.." He extended his hand. "I'm Fritz." _

_ She eyed his hand carefully before she extended hers as well he gently shook it. "I'm Sharon, nice to meet you. I'm sorry I don't meet many rambling idiots." They both laughed, and the elevator came to a stop, and she made to get off. _

_ "I hope I run into you again, and give you a better impression." He smiled stepping forward and holding the door with his left hand so he could talk to her a little longer. _

_ "We shall see." With that she turned and walked away._

_ "I look forward to it!" He yelled after her, and was waved off with a flick of her wrist she didn't bother to turn back._

_ For the first time since he quit drinking, he had definitely had something to look forward too._

The End


End file.
